


Becoming Us

by Katcher



Series: Little One [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 00:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Little One. Family Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming Us

Cordelia looked up when Scarlett entered her office a few days later with a confused look on her face, “What, sweetheart?”

“So… Harry was the last Horcrux?” Cordelia giggled at her confused face and nodded, “Okay…” The woman grinned at her and Scarlett looked down at the book in her hand.

“So you finished it?”

“Yes, ma’am,” She looked up, “What kind of name is Albus Severus?” Cordelia giggled and got up.

“I’ve got to hug you for that. Everyone loves that name for some reason,” Scarlett giggled and hugged the woman back when she picked her up. She walked down the hallway and into the kitchen, “It’s lunch time, baby girl. What do you want?” Scarlett looked up and shrugged at her. Cordelia sat her on the counter by the stove. She thought for a moment before stepping up to the girl, “How about we go get Chinese food? Is that okay?” Scarlett nodded to her, “I think Misty’s still gone with that group of girls so it’ll just be us. Is that okay?”

“Yes ma’am,” Cordelia grinned and sat the girl down. She walked off into the house to put shoes on and met Cordelia back down at the foot of the stairs. Cordelia grinned down at her before opening the door and leading them out to the car.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia had driven them to the mall and was now parking the car. Scarlett got out and met her in front of it. Cordelia walked beside her to the entrance and felt a little hand grab her own once they were inside. She always sought out one of them when they were in public or around other people. Cordelia just gripped her hand and led her to the food court. She stepped closer to Cordelia while they stood in line as people stood behind and in front of them.

Cordelia could practically feel the little girl’s nerves and looked down to see her watching everyone like they might harm her at any second. She felt her heart break and bent down to lift the girl into her arms. Scarlett looked to her thankfully and Cordelia settled her on her hip. She ordered and grabbed everything before making her way to a table and sitting the girl down beside her. 

She pushed a plate towards the girl and handed her a fork, “Thank you,” Cordelia just nodded to her.

“So,” Scarlett looked up, “Now that you’ve finished the book, which house would you say you’d be in?” The little girl grinned.

“There was a quiz in the back of the book and my result was Ravenclaw,” Cordelia grinned, “What about you?” The Supreme felt her heart swell. She loved when the girl was clearly relaxed with her and would talk freely and openly with her.

“Gryffindor,” Scarlett nodded, “And I think Misty was Hufflepuff?” The girl nodded to her again, “What are you going to read next?”

“Matilda, I think,” Cordelia grinned.

“I loved that one,” Scarlett grinned up at her. They finished eating and threw everything away. Cordelia grabbed the girl’s hand this time, “Do you want to do some shopping with me?” Scarlett looked up at her and nodded. Cordelia smiled and led them through the mall. She kept noticing Scarlett watching everyone else and stopped so she could pick the girl up.

“You don’t have to do that. I’ll be fine,” Cordelia just smiled and started walking again.

“If you ever need anything, even if it’s just to know that I’m here, it’s yours. So, I’ll carry you,” Scarlett grinned at her and leaned into the woman. Cordelia felt the girl’s hand subconsciously tangle in her hair where her arm had been wrapped around the back of her neck and looked at her for a moment. Scarlett was taking everything in as they passed it. 

The Supreme looked up and grinned before walking into a toy store. Scarlett looked at her confused and Cordelia laughed, “Well, they aren’t for me,” The girl looked around before looking back at her, “What do you want?” The girl bit her lip and shrugged, “Hmm. What about something to sleep with? In case you have more night mares?” Scarlett looked down, “It’s nothing to be ashamed of, baby. And you can also always come and get me or Misty too,” Scarlett finally nodded and Cordelia walked them over to the stuffed animal section.

She looked over to the girl who was still in her arms, “Which one, Scarlett?” The girl looked over to her, “You pick, sweetheart,” Scarlett gave a small nod and looked back in front of them. Cordelia stepped closer and Scarlett reached out for a soft stuffed bunny with big floppy ears. Cordelia looked at her, “That one?” The girl finally looked up and nodded and Cordelia carried her to the checkout.

She forewent the bag and just handed the girl the toy back after paying and left the store. She felt Scarlett lay her head down on her shoulder and held her closer, “Thank you,” Cordelia just grinned and kissed the top of her head.

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia walked into the living room later to see Scarlett sat in the corner of the couch with a book open on her lap and the bunny clutched under her arm. She grinned and grabbed her current novel before taking a seat on the other end of the couch. Scarlett looked up briefly before returning her gaze to her book. Cordelia tried to focus on her book but her gaze kept wandering over to the little girl across from her. She bit her lip and spoke softly, “Scarlett?”

The little girl looked up from her book, “Yes, ma’am?” Cordelia grinned at her and sat her book down beside her on the couch.

“Could I hold you while you read?” The girl looked confused but Cordelia just nodded to her. Scarlett unsurely crawled towards her on the couch and Cordelia reached for her and pulled her into her lap. She looked up at her for a moment before relaxing into her, “I’m sorry, that was probably kind of weird,” Scarlett shrugged, “I just love you so much,” The girl looked up shocked.

“You love me?” Cordelia willed her tears away. It was clear the girl had never heard those words directed at her before. She vowed to say the words as often as she possibly could from then on.

“Yes, baby. I love you,” The girl grinned up at her and Cordelia felt a smile stretch across her face as well. She gestured to the book, “Can I read with you?” Scarlett nodded and Cordelia looked down before reading aloud to the girl who leaned back into her.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty came in the house later to see Cordelia sat in the corner of the couch with Scarlett in her lap. A couple books were laid beside them on the seat and Scarlett was giggling at something Cordelia whispered to her. Misty grinned and watched silently from the doorway as Cordelia tickled her sides lightly. Scarlett giggled at her and squirmed in her lap. Cordelia laughed too and finally looked up to see Misty watching them, “Where are the girls?”

“In the backyard playin’ soccer. They wouldn’t even come in and change first. Half of ‘em have dresses on and most of ‘em are barefoot ‘cause they were wearin’ sandals,” Cordelia grinned and Misty walked over and sat down next to the two witches, “And what did ya two do today?”

“Well, Scarlett finished The Deathly Hallows,” Scarlett grinned up at her, “And then we had lunch and walked around the mall for a while. And we read Matilda for a while,” Misty’s eyes lit up.

“Matilda was my favorite. I always felt so similar ta her,” Scarlett nodded in agreement and Cordelia tightened her hold on her slightly in response, “Ya didn’t let her wear ya out did ya? She has a tendency ta wander through a mall for hours on end.”

Scarlett giggled and shook her head. Cordelia glared playfully at Misty who just smirked at her, “I only do that because you complain so much,” Misty looked shocked and the girl in Cordelia’s lap laughed again. Misty looked down at her and smiled.

“What are ya laughin’ at? That ain’t funny,” Scarlett nodded to her and Misty giggled before reaching out and tickling her sides, “No it ain’t,” The girl giggled and squirmed in Cordelia’s lap.

“Yes it is,” Was laughed out and Misty finally pulled away and smiled down at her.

“Fine. I guess it’s a little funny,” Cordelia nodded, “But only ‘cause she said so.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia walked into Scarlett’s room a few nights later and grinned widely when she stepped through the door. The little girl had fallen asleep sitting up in the bed. Her book was propped open where it had fallen against her stomach and her stuffed bunny was clutched tightly under one arm. The Supreme made her way to the bed and picked the book up. She grabbed the girl’s bookmark from the bedside table and placed it before putting it down. 

Cordelia maneuvered Scarlett so she was lying down and squatted down beside the girl. She looked at her for a long moment before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I love you so much, little one. More than you could ever imagine. And I will spend the rest of my life making sure that you know that,” She sighed and ran her fingers gently through dark curls. She heard the door be pushed open again and looked up to see Misty.

The swamp witch grinned at her and walked over to squat next to her. She pressed a kiss to her wife’s cheek before leaning forward and kissing the girl’s cheek gently, “I love ya, baby. Sweet dreams,” Cordelia grinned over at her and stood before turning the bedside lamp off. They both made their way out of the little room before entering their own. Cordelia pulled Misty into her arms and held her tightly.

“I love her so much, Misty. I never knew that I could love someone that much,” Misty nodded and pecked her lips.

“I know exactly what ya mean, Dee. I love her so much it makes my heart hurt,” Cordelia just nodded and leaned back into her.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty woke slowly to the feeling of soft kisses being pressed to her face. She grinned and felt those soft kisses trail towards her mouth before soft lips finally found their destination, “Good morning, Misty,” The wild blonde grinned against her lips and opened blue eyes to look up at her wife.

“Good mornin’, darlin’,” Cordelia grinned and leaned forward to kiss her wife again.

“I have an idea,” Misty nodded to her, “Since you hate move out day so much, why don’t you take Scarlett to the swamp? That way neither of you will be here with all the chaos?” Misty looked up into brown eyes.

“Are ya sure? I don’t really mind move out day,” Cordelia giggled.

“Thanks, but you so do,” Misty just shrugged grinning, “And, yes, I’m sure. Take her. She’ll love it,” The wild blonde nodded and sat up after her wife got out of the bed and headed for the bathroom. Misty walked down the hallway and pushed the girl’s door open. Scarlett was sitting up in bed rubbing at her eyes sleepily and Misty smiled at her.

The girl looked up at her when she heard the door open and Misty walked farther into the room, “I was thinkin’ that instead of bein’ here with all the chaos, do ya wanna come ta the swamp with me?” Scarlett nodded quickly and Misty grinned at her. She walked over to her and pulled her from the bed. Her sleepy body leaned into her and Misty felt the stuffed bunny that she hardly ever let go of being held between them.

The swamp witch just hugged her tightly before pressing a kiss to her hair and sitting her down, “Get dressed, baby girl. I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Scarlett nodded up at her and Misty left the room.

oooOOooOOooo

Misty parked and looked over at the girl who was looking out of the window with wide eyes. She giggled and got out before seeing Scarlett do the same. The girl looked up at her and took her hand so Misty could lead her through the dense grass and into the clearing where her hut and garden were, “Wow,” The swamp witch nodded down at her.

“What d’ya wanna see first?” Scarlett looked around and shrugged.

“Are there animals?” Misty nodded.

“There are gators and other reptiles,” The girl looked unsure and Misty giggled, “Cordelia didn’t like that too much either,” She picked the girl up, “They won’t hurt ya,” Scarlett nodded and Misty walked down towards the water, “That’s Bella,” She pointed towards a large gator that appeared to be sunbathing in the shallow water, “I rescued her when she was just a baby. We kinda have an understandin’,” Scarlett giggled, “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing really.. Just that you have a mental contract with an alligator I guess?” Misty laughed and nodded in agreement.

“I guess that is pretty funny.”

oooOOooOOooo

Scarlett was in the corner of the couch completely focused on her book a few days later when the front door opened. She assumed it was Misty coming back from picking up whatever it was that she’d needed, “I thought all of the girls went home,” Scarlett jumped at the foreign voice and looked up into the blonde woman’s eyes, “Are you deaf, child?” The little brunette slowly shook her head, “I don’t have time for this. Where’s Cordelia?” Scarlett stood and gladly left the room. She practically ran down the hallway and into Cordelia’s office.

“What is it, baby?” Cordelia had looked up and saw the slightly anxious expression on the girl’s face and got up to round the desk. Scarlett reached for her, something she only did when she was scared and Cordelia picked her up immediately. She felt the girl settle against her, “Scarlett?”

“There’s someone here. But the door was locked and she just came in. I didn’t let her in, I promise,” Cordelia nodded.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. I believe you,” Scarlett nodded to her. Cordelia left the room and walked down the hallway into the living room. She let out a groan when she saw her mother. She looked to the girl in her arms, “I would have ran too,” Scarlett grinned, “I don’t have the energy to deal with you right now, Fiona,” The woman looked up and raised an eyebrow at the girl in her arms but didn’t comment on it.

“Is that anyway to speak to your mother, Delia?” Cordelia felt Scarlett tense in her hold and ran her hand gently over her back to comfort her.

“Why are you here?” Fiona rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch before picking the girl’s book up.

“I’m still part of this coven, dear,” The Supreme sat down in an arm chair across from her and placed Scarlett on her lap, “I thought all of your students went home?”

“They did,” Fiona raised an eyebrow and gestured to Scarlett, “This is my daughter,” Scarlett grinned slightly at the term and watched Fiona stumble for her words for a moment, “Scarlett, I suppose this is your grandmother. Though actually claiming her is up to you,” The girl looked up confused and Cordelia just shrugged at her.

Fiona got up and walked over to them before bending slightly to look at the girl in Cordelia’s lap. Scarlett leaned back into the Supreme and felt Cordelia hold her tighter, “Scarlett? Is that your name?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Fiona met brown eyes over the girl’s head and Cordelia nodded to her. She grinned at her daughter and looked back to the girl.

“You’re beautiful.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia couldn’t believe what she had just witnessed. Her mother had stayed for about an hour and she had been so gentle with her little girl. No harsh words had been spoken and she’d even apologized for scaring her earlier. 

Scarlett had slowly relaxed as the two women spoke but never got comfortable enough to leave the woman’s lap. Cordelia was fine with that. She’d take any chance she got to hold the little girl in her arms.

“Delia?” Cordelia looked down at the girl who had been stood behind her as she locked the door back.

“Yes, baby girl?” The girl looked a little nervous and Cordelia squatted down to face her, “You can ask me anything, sweetheart,” Scarlett nodded.

“Will you read to me?” The Supreme felt her heart swell and nodded immediately.

“I would love to read to you, baby,” She picked the girl up as she stood again and walked her back into the living room. She sat down on the couch where the girl had previously been and settled Scarlett on her lap. Cordelia grabbed the book and opened it to the book marked page before beginning to read.

About half an hour after she started reading, Cordelia felt Scarlett start shifting on her lap. She continued to read and let the girl do what she wanted. Scarlett maneuvered so her body was now facing Cordelia and laid her cheek down on the woman’s shoulder. Cordelia only faltered for a moment before continuing to read.

When she looked down later, the girl was asleep against her and had the end of her shirt bunched up tightly in her hand. Cordelia grinned and placed the bookmark again before putting the book down beside her. She watched the girl sleep until she fell asleep with her.

oooOOooOOooo

When Misty came back home, she found her girls asleep on the couch. Cordelia was laid back against the arm rest and Scarlett was laid on top of her sleeping peacefully. She smiled widely and snapped a picture of the two of them before making her way into the kitchen to make dinner.

Scarlett woke a little later and realized she was lying on top of the woman who was also apparently asleep. She tried to sit up and felt the Supreme tighten her hold on her slightly. Scarlett grinned, no one had ever been that protective of her ever before. She decided to just lay back down and snuggled back up to the woman who unconsciously ran her hand gently over Scarlett’s back.

Gradually, Cordelia began to wake and looked down into blue eyes, “Oh, I’m sorry, baby. You could have woke me if you wanted to get up,” Scarlett just shrugged and made no move to sit back from the woman. Cordelia grinned and hugged her as she sat up, “What’s that noise?”

“Misty,” The Supreme nodded and stood with the girl in her arms to move into the kitchen. Misty looked back over her shoulder at them and smiled widely.

“Welcome back, Sleepin’ Beauties,” Cordelia snorted and smirked at her wife, “I made Lasagna. Is that okay?” Scarlett realized they were looking at her for an answer and nodded quickly. Misty smiled and walked over to the two witches. She pressed a soft kiss to Scarlett’s cheek before looking at Cordelia.

“I need ta run ta the restroom. It’s almost done if ya’ll get it out?” Cordelia nodded and Misty left the room. The Supreme walked over and sat Scarlett down on the counter by the stove and looked at her still sleep glazed eyes.

“Alright. Tomorrow’s Saturday. What do you want to do tomorrow?” Scarlett shrugged and Cordelia opened the oven when the timer when off. She set the dish on top of the stove and turned the oven off, “Hmm. Do you like roller coasters?” The girl furrowed her eyebrows and shrugged, “Then I think we should find out,” Scarlett looked unsure and Cordelia grinned at her, “It’ll be fun.”

“What’ll be fun?”

“We’re doing the theme park tomorrow,” Misty smiled and nodded.

“It will be fun,” Scarlett finally nodded with a grin on her face and Misty moved to the stove, “Let’s eat.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia pushed the girl’s bedroom door open that night and she and Misty walked in. Scarlett was reading in her bed and was failing at fighting her tiredness off. The Supreme met her wife’s eyes and grinned widely at her, “Scarlett?” The girl looked up with sleepy eyes and placed her bookmark. Cordelia walked over and squatted down in front of her beside the bed. She felt Misty lean down beside her and took the book to place it on the bedside table as the girl laid down. 

Misty pulled her blankets up around her and leaned forward to press a kiss to her forehead after Cordelia did the same. She was fighting to keep her eyes open and her grip on her little stuffed bunny was probably the most adorable thing Cordelia had ever seen, “Good night, sweetheart. We love you,” Little blue eyes finally closed and the two women stood.

“Love you too,” Was mumbled out sleepily and Cordelia felt her eyes fill with tears. She looked to her wife who had tears trailing down her cheeks. They each pressed another kiss to the sleeping girl’s head before leaving the room and entering their own.

Misty met Cordelia’s eyes and smiled widely at her, “God, I didn’t think it was possible ta love that little girl anymore than I already did.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia woke Misty the next morning and grinned as the swamp witch pulled her closer to her as she woke slowly, “It’s too early, baby,” Cordelia giggled and shook her head before placing a kiss to her cheek.

“It’s ten, Mist. Get up,” The wild blonde groaned but sat up anyway, “I’ll go make sure Scarlett is up,” Misty nodded and Cordelia left the room. She pushed the girl’s door open softly and looked in. The girl was already up, dressed, and reading on her bed, “Morning, sweetheart,” The girl looked up and grinned at her.

“Good morning,” Cordelia stepped into the room and held her arms out. Scarlett stood and allowed the woman to pick her up from the bed. Cordelia held her tightly and left the room with the girl in her arms. She’d gotten up and put on a pair of soft floral shorts and a peach colored tank top. Cordelia thought she looked beyond adorable, she always did though.

“Are eggs and toast okay for breakfast?” The girl nodded against her where she had laid her head down on her shoulder and Cordelia pressed a kiss to her hair before sitting her on the counter and grabbing the carton of eggs from the refrigerator. She finally heard Misty enter the room and looked up at her swamp witch.

Misty was dressed in little workout shorts and a fitted blue t-shirt. Cordelia bit her lip and turned back to the stove. Misty stepped over to the girl on the counter and grinned at her, “Are ya ready for today?” The girl nodded unsurely and Misty giggled, “It’ll be fun, darlin’. I promise.”

oooOOooOOooo

Cordelia parked after the hour drive and looked in the rearview mirror at the girl who was reading in the back seat. She got out and opened the girl’s door. Scarlett put her book down and scooted over to her. The Supreme reached for her hand and the girl put it out confusedly. Cordelia placed a bracelet on her arm and tightened it before looking at the girl who was looking at it with furrowed eyebrows. It was a little leather bracelet with a metal disk plate on it.

“If at any point you get separated from us, find an adult that looks trustworthy and get them to call the numbers on this bracelet,” Scarlett looked where she was pointing, “Both mine and Misty’s numbers are engraved on here.”

“Okay,” She nodded up at the woman and Cordelia stepped back so she could get out of the car. The three of them made their way to the front entrance and Misty held her hand out as they neared the ticket line. Scarlett took it gratefully and smiled up at the woman in thanks. Misty just squeezed her hand as they waited together.

oooOOooOOooo

The three witches were now stood in the park and Scarlett was looking around and taking everything in. Cordelia grinned down at her and Misty smiled widely at her wife, “Where first, Scarlett?”

“Umm,” They watched as she looked around, “I don’t know,” Misty giggled and Scarlett looked up at her and shrugged.

“Alright, what about that one?” Cordelia pointed to a smaller roller coaster that was near them and the girl nodded to her. They made their way over and got in the relatively short line. They made their way into the cart and Misty lifted Scarlett up before placing her down between them. She giggled as her feet dangled and settled down when she was placed back down, “Are you ready?”

Scarlett looked up at both of them before nodding surely. Cordelia met Misty’s eyes over her head and grinned widely.

oooOOooOOooo

They had done the big rides and a few of the smaller ones as well. Cordelia was now sat at a table with Scarlett since Misty had declared lunch time, “Are you having fun, sweetheart?” Scarlett looked up with an excited smiled on her face and nodded quickly.

“Yes, ma’am,” Cordelia grinned at her and looked up when Misty sat down and placed food in front of them. They ate and then decided to walk around for a little while before getting on anything right away. 

Misty was carrying Scarlett when she looked over to the girl’s face. Her nose was scrunched up and her eyebrows furrowed as she watched an older boy trying to hit a target with a baseball. Misty stopped and Cordelia looked up at her before looking to the girl to see what caught her attention. Scarlett scrunched her face up as he missed and looked back to them, “Oh, sorry,” Misty just giggled.

“Do you want to try, sweetheart?” The girl looked at Cordelia and back to the game before shrugging, “Well, it can’t hurt?” Scarlett nodded and Misty walked over and put her down. The vendor handed her a ball and she looked at it before looking back up to the target.

“Just pitch it and if you hit the target you get whatever prize you want,” She nodded and gripped the ball across the seams before taking a deep breath. Misty and Cordelia watched on in wonder as the girl rocked her arm back before slinging in around in a full circle and letting go. The bell going off lit the girl’s face up and Misty picked her up grinning. The man handed her the prize she pointed to and the three of them walked off. 

Cordelia looked over to her, “Where in the world did you learn that?” Scarlett giggled.

“I had a foster sister who played softball. She was a catcher and no one else would play with her, so she taught me to pitch,” Cordelia nodded, “Can we ride that?” She pointed and Cordelia scrunched her face up.

“I don’t spin well. But you two can,” Scarlett looked to Misty and the swamp witch nodded to her. She handed the large stuffed bear to the Supreme and Misty walked them over to stand in the line. They sat down next to each other and Misty pulled the bar down before feeling Scarlett shift into her side. She grinned down at her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

After the ride, Scarlett got out and stumbled before giggling and righting herself. Misty walked behind her and lifted her high causing the girl to laugh loudly as she was sat up on her shoulders. Misty gripped her legs in her hands so she wouldn’t fall and made her way over to Cordelia who was waiting for them at the exit. She looked up at the girl who was smiling widely and met her wife’s eyes to see love and happiness reflected back at her.

“What’s next?”

oooOOooOOooo

It was getting late and the little girl walking between them was clearly getting tired, “I think it’s about time to go,” Misty looked over to her wife before looking down and nodding. Cordelia picked Scarlett up and held the girl to her. She felt little legs wrap around her and the girl laid her head down on her shoulder as she carried her towards the exit. 

Misty opened the back door when they got to the car and Cordelia sat the girl down before pulling her seat belt across her. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to the girl’s forehead before shutting the door back and getting in the front seat. Misty drove them home and held Cordelia’s hand over the console. The drive was mostly quiet and she looked in the rearview mirror as Misty parked and grinned. Scarlett was sleeping heavily with her head laid back against the seat.

“I got her,” Cordelia nodded and went to open the front door as Misty picked the girl up from the back seat. She carried her upstairs and laid her down on her bed. Cordelia pulled her shoes off before pulling the blankets up around her and bending to kiss her forehead.

“I love you, baby,” She stood back up and Misty bent down to kiss her gently on her cheek.

“I love ya too, baby girl. So much.”


End file.
